


Relax

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival been having a stressful week. So Newt figures out a way to help him relax





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks dragon helping me with the idea

Percival Graves is a man that loves his job. Love his job so much he can forget to take care of his self, and when he doesn't do that he can get very stress out.  Lucky Newt Scamander is there to help.

Every morning Newt makes sure Percival eats a good breakfast, doughnuts and coffee mixed with whiskey does not count. Plus when Newt cooks Percival goes to work with a very good mood, the aurors thanked him for it. During lunch, Newt would bring in food for him and Percival to eat. Most of the time Jacob makes their lunch and sometimes Newt makes it his self.When Percival comes home, Newt is either in his case or on the sofa reading. If he's on the sofa he just lay down on it placing his head on Newt's lap. He really likes it when Newt pets his head, he does a real good job at massages too. Sometimes Newt runs a bath for him, Percival likes having him join in the bath.

However this week, all of this just isn't helping Percival that's what Percy says. Newt knows he's not so now time to fine another way to help. First Newt went to Seraphina asking that Percival gets time off, which she agreed to do. She's doesn't want anyone overworking their self  even if they are the best and mean well. Newt also asked her to tell Percival personally to take off because he knew the director would try to brush it off. " Okay I get it one day sure but three days Newt?" Percival said as they left the office. " Yes, you need to relax and look on the plus side you'll with me the whole 3 days." Newt said smiling, they both knew being together was win win. Although Percival was staying at the house, he was still trying to do something which was making him unhinged. _What to do_ Newt wondered he was able to get Percival to take a nap. He looked quite peaceful, face relax, he was even snoring.  _I got it! Should have did this sooner!_ Newt left the bedroom, and went to his case. Percival felt something fluffy on his face, someone was licking him too. " _Newt....I'm sleeping....give me five more minutes.....I'll take care..."_ He said with a tired tone going back too sleep. " Percy I'm not doing that silly." Percival woke up to seeing a mooncalf staring at him with its tongue sticking out. He blink a few times, seeing the creature with its big blue eyes. " That's adorable, hey there." he tone very happy petting its head. " I knew this would work, feel better?" He said getting on the bed siting next to Percival. The mooncalf got closer nuzzling Percival's face.

" Yes, much better thank you."


End file.
